Snowed In
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: After the 'Promise Day,' Roy Mustang and his team had been transferred back to East City to rest; in the middle of winter Mustang was having a night on the town and came upon a mugging. He intervened and was injured. His team find out what happened and end up needing to tend to the fiveish Mustang well trapped in the office due to a snowstorm.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood nor do I claim to. I just like the show/manga and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Winter in the East City of Amestris was brutal this year Roy Mustang mused as he exited his car, a sudden gust cut through the man his breath caught before he winched slightly from the cold biting at his wound. Pulling his coat tighter Mustang hurried his pace into the office building; the hallways were sparse with people even at the early hour of 5 in the morning there should have been far more.

Mustang was glad for this as he was able to keep his hand firmly pressed into his injury, for some reason he found the pressure soothing, especially after last night walking into one's room without lighting is not a good idea. He could still feel the sharp edge of the dresser drawer he forgot to close that morning digging into his flesh next to the injury.

"It's what I get for waking up late," he muttered rounding a corner he almost crashed into a Corporal, "geez watch where you're going," he said sidestepping.

"My goodness I'm...I'm so...so sorry Colonel Mustang," the Corporal started from behind the boxes he was carrying.

"It's alright, just be careful," Mustang said making to walk away.

"Um, Sir?" the Corporal called.

Mustang sighed taking another step before looking back, "yes?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look ill."

Panic wormed its way into Mustangs chest if someone he only ran into in the hallway on occasion noticed then what would his team say, he forced a scowl across his face, "it's none of your concern," he said before walking away.

Once Mustang was on the next floor only a few doors from his office he ducked into the restroom and looked in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles much expected as he had only slept an hour maybe two last night, and the night before that as well.

It was the flushed cheeks and sheen of sweat across his face that gave it away, "by the almighty I do look horrid," Mustang said aloud, "why did I interfere that night?" he asked himself rinsing his face.

Gripping either side of the sink, Mustang let the water drip from his face as memories of a night two and a half weeks ago flashed through his mind's eye.

* * *

 _Roy was the happiest he'd been in a long time, free from the feeling someone wanted him dead to the point he walked around East City without the 'Hawks Eye' it'd been several months since the 'Promise Day' so much had changed yet so much was the same._

 _After Dr. Marcoh healed Havoc and himself, they and Hawkeye returned to work for the military, Grumman had taken charge and wanting his best team to 'take it slow' had transformed them back to East Command. With orders to come back to Central on the anniversary of the 'Promise Day' to start getting the 'ball rolling' as Grumman had said there was also take of promotion which made Mustang smile._

 _Right now though such thought where far from his mind, Mustang had a pleasant night out, some delicious food and drink and was passing the Star Light Theater heading home when he heard a shriek break the silence from the maintenance alleyway beside the theater._

 _Mustang didn't hesitate he ran for the alley, the scene he came upon was someone with a knife yelling at a woman to give them the bag she had, "HEY!" Mustang shouted making the mugger jump and turn towards him._

 _The woman was able to run inside closing the door, "you bastard!" the mugger screamed launching himself at the Colonel who sidestepped as the man flew by, Mustang shoved the body away into the wall._

 _The perpetrator growled and used the wall to redirect his momentum back at Mustang, slashing his knife wildly as he went, Mustangs instincts kicked in as his mind thanked Hughes for the knife fight training back in the day. The distant sound of sirens caught Mustangs attention meaning he took a hit from the fast-moving attack across his abdomen, the adrenalin coursing through his bloodstream meant he barely felt it, but Mustang saw it. He grabbed the wrist and flipped the man around pining his arm behind his back and Mustang wrapped his free arm across the other's neck._

 _Police swarmed the alleyway shouting at Mustang and the mugger, the backstage door opened and the woman and another person walked out to talk with the officers, flashlights illuminated the area well they arrested the man, the woman, and her coworker thanked Mustang for his intervention. As things started to wind down the adrenalin keeping the pain of the knife wounded at bay made its self know; the blood loss didn't help either, and he passed out, one of the theater staff catching him._

 _Mustang woke a few hours later in the hospital a doctor and a police officer by his bedside, with paperwork for him to do; by morning he was able to go home with expressed instructions from the doctor on how to care for his injury._

* * *

Mustang lamented over his failure to follow those instructions, but with Grumman having him plan the East Comand Winter Festival he was distracted from such a task, and it landed him with an infection and a fever having developed a few days ago.

Mustang dried his face before heading to the office, by some miracle only Jean Havoc was in, Mustang breathed a sigh of relief, "morning Havoc, where are the others?" he asked.

"Breda and Fuery are both out with that flu bug going around and today is Falman's day off," Havoc said between puffs of his cigarette still looking over the paperwork on his desk.

"Aren't Falman's day off Wednesdays?"

"It is Wednesday, Sir."

"Oh right, what about Hawkeye?"

"Armory the guy in charge down there is also out with the flu and the top told Riza to cover him, but they know we are severely short staff here, so they extended out the deadline for this week's paperwork," Havoc said turning to look at the man, "plus the storm has a lot of people calling in."

Mustang turned away and pretended to look at the 'inbox' on another desk, "not surprising it's nasty out. I'm glad they gave us more time, but still to take Hawkeye without saying anything first," he said picking up a paper.

"She wasn't overly pleased either, but she was ordered too," Havoc said leaning back in his chair.

"Just like old times," Mustang muttered, "I'll be in my office if you need anything," he said putting the paper down before moving to his workspace, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hours ticked by for the Flame Alchemist, the howl of the wind and scribbling of the pen his companions, Havoc at one point had come over to see if he wanted lunch. Mustang refused he was getting close to his next dose of medicine after Havoc left promising to bring back coffee the pain in his side flared making Mustangs breath catch.

"Right on time," he said aloud rising slowly from his seat.

Making his way over to the coat rack Mustang dug into the pockets only to find nothing, he checked the other side nothing as well, "son of a…" he started taking a deep breath.

"What a day to forget the little bastards," he muttered, moving back to his desk, "why is it so damn hot in here!?" he said looking to the windows, "it couldn't hurt to let a little air in, could it?"

Mustang opened the window a few inches, then sat down facing it, the wind coming in was fast and filled the room with a bitter chill, but with Mustangs fevered state he didn't notice this only how it seemed to relive the stuffiness of the office and his symptoms.

Leaning back in his chair, Mustang started to drift off exhaustion catching up moments after opening the window he was asleep, feeling comfortable on the surface, but the body knew something wasn't right and it increased the fever to not only continue fighting off the infection, but also the biting cold.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood nor do I claim to. I just like the show/manga and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Havoc was finishing his lunch when Major Armstrong walked up to him, "hello," the alchemist greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing here Major?" Havoc asked, "have a seat."

"Thank you, I came to bring Mustang some paperwork from General Grumman I mean Führer Grumman," Armstrong corrected, "in regards to the Festival and transfer next year."

"Nice, well the Colonel is in the office…"

"I already went by, and he was not," Armstrong interrupted, "with it being the lunch hour I thought he would be here, but alas he is not."

"He said he didn't want lunch and had stayed in the office," Havoc said, "maybe he went somewhere, and you missed him. I'm done with my food so we can head back now I just got to grab coffee for the Colonel."

Havoc rose from his seat, Armstrong made to follow as the lights cut out the few people gathered grew silent.

Minutes ticked by, "the backup generated should have kicked in by now," Armstrong said.

"The backup generator was what just cut out," Havoc said digging his lighter from his pocket, "let's swing by the Armory and get some flashlights we can pick up Riza as well then head to the office to grab the Colonel. Maybe we'll run into him along the way."

"I must say this is one nasty storm, are they always this bad in East City?" Armstrong asked following the 2nd Lieutenant.

"Nope, I wouldn't be surprised if this was some aftershock of the 'Promis Day' in the slightest. I heard South City had quite the heat wave, worst on record in forty years."

Comments such as this passed between the two men, as they made their way to the Armory, a bit of gray light filtered through the windows adding in their journey, but they soon came upon a dark corridor.

"This walk freaks me out when there is light," Havoc said.

Armstrong left the comment; he could understand the area was cut off from natural light it made one uneasy. They arrived at the Armory door light flashed behind it, Havoc put his lighter away and walked in.

Hawkeye was bent over rummaging in a drawer, a flashlight between her teeth, "hey Riza," Havoc called, holding his hand up to block the light beam from his eyes.

Hawkeye looked over; she waved before finishing off what she was doing; withdrawing the flashlight from her mouth, she turned to Havoc, "Major Armstrong what are you doing here?"

"I have paperwork for Colonel Mustang," Armstrong said ducking into the room behind Havoc.

"Speaking of did Roy stop by?" Havoc asked moving over to a shelving unit, "the Major said he wasn't in the office."

"The Colonel has not, I swear if that man is skipping out on work again he's going to regret it," Hawkeye threatened.

"Jackpot," Havoc said pulling a pair of flashlight from the shelf, "go easy on him Riza, it could be a matter of bad timing, " he added tossing one of the flashlights to Armstrong.

"Maybe, well we better get him and get out of here," Hawkeye said moving past the two men, she locked the door once they exited.

Havoc and Armstrong followed the woman; conversation drifted between them once more, well Hawkeye remains silent. She had a feeling something was wrong her gut had been telling her for a few days, she initially chalked it up to the storm, but when they said Mustang was off doing something unsupervised her mind didn't go to him wasting time, but him being in trouble.

'Why would I think that,' Hawkeye said to herself, 'everything is fine, he is fine,' she continued picking up her pace unconsciously.

As the trio moved to the second floor they ran into a few others heading for the exit; Hawkeye gave them her flashlight as they had been using lighters to get around the dark hallways as almost no light filtered in from the windows.

The walked into the office, Hawkeye beelined for Mustangs private office well Havoc grabbed his coat and wallet from his desk, "damn it's cold in here," he said, "hey Riza you want me to grab your stuff?" he called to the woman, but she had already entered the room.

"HAVOC!" Hawkeye called, "get in here," she demanded.

"Riza what's...bloody hell!?" Havoc started as he rushed to the office, his light flashed over the room before resting on Hawkeye landed over the seated form of their superior officer.

Havoc moved to join her when a strong gust hit him; he flashed his light over to the window, "why is that open?" he muttered closing it. Havoc shined the light back to Hawkeye who was gently shaking Mustang and calling his name, Havoc couldn't help but notice how pale his friend looked and his lips where a shade of blue he very much aware of was not to be a natural hue.

Mustang stirred slowly under Hawkeyes hand, once awake he noticed two things, one it is far colder than when he fell asleep and second when he attempted to open his eyes there was a bright light in his face, he snapped them shut. "I was blind once I do not wish to be so again," he said as best he could, his voice was hoarse.

"Roy old pal, you freaked us out there," Havoc said moving the light.

"By the almighty is freezing in here," Mustang said wrapping his arms around himself, as he became aware of his body shaking.

Hawkeye took her uniform jacked off and placed it across his shoulders, "come on Colonel lets get you home," she said helping him to his feet.

They moved from Mustangs office into his team's workspace; there he became aware of another presence, "Major Armstrong when did you get here?" Mustang asked.

"Never mind that," the alchemist said, removing his overcoat, "take this it's much warmer."

Armstrong took Hawkeye's jacket and replaced it with his own, Mustang instantly wrapped it tight around himself, "thank you, Major."

With that the four of them made their way to the exit after Hawkeye had collected hers and Mustang's winter gear, the First Lieutenant hovered nearby as they walked, Havoc taking the lead and Armstrong bring up the rear; when they arrived they found an older gentlemen locking the door, "hello youngins," he greeted pocketing the keys.

"Hello Sir, we need to get by if you don't mind," Havoc said.

"Sorry, the storms to bad I can't let you lot leave," he said, "not out into that frozen hellscape."

"With all due respect our friend can't stay here he's in bad shape," Havoc started, before leaning closer and whispering, "the fool opened a window and near froze himself."

"Oh you need some place to defrost, I got just the spot a few others got stuck here too, follow me," he said walking down another hall.

Hawkeye looked out the window on the door, before turning to Havoc, "he's right it's too dangerous to leave now," she said, "go ahead and follow him."

Havoc gave a node then headed off down the hall; Mustang had taken the break to lean against the wall with Armstrong's coat he started to warm up and was having trouble breathing, every time he did the pain flared reminding him of its presence.

Taking as deep a breath as possible Mustang pushed off the wall to follow his Second Lieutenant, he tripped on what he didn't know be he found a strong arm wrapping itself across his abdomen to catch him and digging into his wound.

A scream ripped it's way from Mustangs lips, making Hawkeye jump and Armstrong almost drop the Colonel, Havoc and the older man raced back to the trio, "what the hell was that?" Havoc asked.

Armstrong gently lowered Mustang to his knees before letting go; Mustang clutched his injury black playing at the edge of his vision. "I'm...alright…" he breathed a few moments later he attempted to stand, but nearly fell Hawkeye steaded him and they managed a few shaky steps before Armstrong picked him up bridal style, much to his protest, but it fell on deaf ears.

The group made it's way deeper into the building, "there is a boiler room that keeps the pipes from freezing during winter, it should keep us warm well this storm rages on," the team's guide said.

"Thank you for this by the way names Jean," Havoc said glancing over his shoulder.

"Charlie, a pleasure to meet you, I can hear the worry, don't fret kiddo, from what I've heard you friend is one tough nut," Charlie said opening a dual metal door into a warm area with a descending staircase.

The comment took a moment to click with the Second Lieutenant; he gave the older man a strange look as they moved into the boiler room.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry if this chapter ended weird, but I didnt want you all to be stuck reading a huge block of text. :P


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood nor do I claim to. I just like the show/manga and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

As Havoc came to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the room well lit with gas lamps and candles as well as two others occupying the space one facing the wall sitting with their feet propped up on a dusty desk. The badging on his shoulder indicated he was a Colonel, he cast a glance over to the new arrivals, revealing a scruffy beard before he went back to the magazine in his lap without so much as a word.

Havoc's attention was then drawn to the other, a fresh-faced young man with a mop of red hair, he couldn't tell what rank he was what with him wearing a coat and scarf much like Charlie. What he could tell was how fidgety the kid was, he had sprung from his seat at their entrance and watched as the group moved; Havoc himself turned as Charlie instructed the Major to bring Mustang over to where the boiler sat, before collecting a few towels from one of the many boxes lining a wall.

"Lay him down here," Charlie said, folding the towels into a neat pile.

Armstrong did as told and gently lowered the man to the ground; Charlie placed the wad of cloth under Mustangs head acting as a pillow, he sighed happy not to be jostled around in the arms of his fellow Alchemist, he closed his eyes completely drained.

"Sir," Hawkeye called kneeling beside the man, "Colonel are you injured?"

Mustang grunted at her, her words not quite reaching him, Hawkeye gently shook his shoulder drawing his mind back to wakefulness, "yes Lieutenant?" he asked looking at Havoc as his hand instantly found its place over his wound.

"Already answered, Sir," Hawkeye said, "I'm going to undo your jacket then the bottom part of your shirt to look at your stomach," she told him already working on the buttons.

Mustang smirked as he started to make a comment, but it died in his throat as fog clouded his mind before he felt himself beginning to drift off, "man, he's looking ruff," Havoc said, he placed the back side of his hand across Mustangs forehead, "that's feeling like a bad fever, Riza."

"And this might be why," she said pulling the last of the shirt free from the waistband, bandages staring back at them. "Havoc flashlight," she said holding out her hand.

The Second Lieutenant handed it to her, and she flicked it on, she pulled more of the shirt free and found the binding wrap all the around Mustangs waist a thin blotchy line of red and brown caught her attention, "we're going to need bandages," Hawkeye said making a mental list.

"Not to mention fever reducers, water, and blankets," Havoc added.

"As well as food and more fuel," Armstrong continued, "if we are to be held up here for some time it would be wise to gather all we can before the building becomes too cold to wander around without wasting energy."

"Oh I know where there is some kerosene being kept," the redhead said from his place beside the Colonel.

"Corporal!" the man called his voice low.

"Sir, we are stuck here as well," the Corporal said, "this would be the wisest decision."

"Fine, but if the top says anything, you are taking the heat," he said going back to reading.

The Corporal smiled and moved over to the group, "there are a pair of oil drums on the third floor in the research department, with the power out we'll need to walk them down the stairs or find smaller containers to move the oil."

"With this magnificent physique those drums will be a piece of cake," Armstrong said flexing.

The Corporal took a step back perplexed, "you get used to it," Havoc said, "alright game time, but first what's your name kid?"

"I'm Victor Halifax, Sir," Halifax said, "a Corporal under Colonel Bristol."

"I'm assuming that fellow there is your Colonel?" Armstrong said pointing to the other man.

Halifax nodded, "'alright 'nough talking," Havoc said, "Major you and Corporal Halifax here go and get that kerosene, Riza you and I will scout around for medical supplies."

"Right, Charlie can you keep an eye on Colonel Mustang for us?" Hawkeye asked.

"Of course, lassy.'

"Colonel Bristol can you head to the cafeteria and…"

"I'm stopping you there, Lieutenant," Bristol interrupted, "I'm not helping you lot. If my Corporal wants too fine but not me."

"Colonel Bristol, Sir, this is a matter of all our survival," Hawkeye said, "this storm is bad we can be trapped here for some time it's imperative you help."

"No can do," he said, "you can blame you superior, I'm doing what he asked of me."

"What!?" Hawkeye questioned.

Havoc rose and marched over to the man, "what the bloody hell do you mean by 'hat?"

"Oh, Roy made it very clear back in the day, I'm to stay away from him and his team which was only the woman at the time, but now applies to you as well," Bristol explained, "you can ask the little SOB for the full story if he wakes up."

Havoc stared at the man contemplating if it was worth his 'new' career over hitting a superior officer, after a moment he stormed from the room, Hawkeye chasing after, followed by Armstrong and Halifax.

Charlie carefully plopped himself on the floor beside Mustang, legs tucked up under him, "you're a dick you know that right?"

"I know, I very much know, but when it comes to dealing with Roy, I tend to find that side of myself bleeding out more than I care for," Bristol said tossing his magazine on to the desk before moving to drape his jacket over Mustang, before leaving the room.

Charlie chuckled, "I've delt with the punk myself he brings out the worst in people that's for sure," he said.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: There should be one or two more chapters for this story then it's done. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood nor do I claim to. I just like the show/manga and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Havoc marched through the darkened halls, his feet pounding into the tiled floor and realigning on his internal map to get him to the nurse's office, all the while contemplating ways of hitting that man without getting in trouble.

"Havoc, wait," Hawkeye called catching up with the Second Lieutenant, flashlight in hand.

"I don't know how you do it, Riza," Havoc said.

"Do what?"

"Not kick the ass of people like him."

Hawkeye pondered this for a moment, "I use too," she said, "back before Roy and I joined the military, I got in a few fights when people would make a mockery out of him."

"What keeps you back now? Besides the obvious," Havoc asked genuinely interested.

"He asked me too," she responded, "I found out years later that anytime I got into a fight those same people would try and get back at me, the Colonel would stop them..."

"Say no more," Havoc said realizing this was a tough topic, "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's alright; talking keeps us both from thinking of ways to get away murdering Colonel Bristol."

"Hey, you hit him, I have land we can bury him on," Havoc joked.

"Sounds like a plan."

Arriving at the nurse's office, they found the door locked, "well that's a problem," Hawkeye said.

"Not at all," Havoc responded kneeling, "can you shine the light over the keyhole?" he asked pulling a small pouch from his inner breast pocket.

He unrolled it, and Hawkeye whistled, "lock picks? You know how to lock pick?" she asked.

"Took it up after 'The Insatened' had to keep busy somehow," Havoc laughed.

"That works."

Meanwhile, Armstrong and Halifax had no such trouble getting into the lab and retrieving the barrels of kerosene oil on their way back to the boiler room the two groups met up in the hallway. Once arrived they found a cart outside the door, "where did that come from?" Armstrong asked.

As they walked down the stairs, they found several boxes and bags stacked neatly across from the stairway in front of the shelving units full of canned goods and even cases of bottled water.

Hawkeye moved from the entire first making her way back to Mustang, well the others stacked their supplies with the rest; Havoc noted that the other Colonel's coat was amongst the new pile of blankets covering Mustang.

' _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought,_ " Havoc said to himself studying Bristol from the corner of his eye. Havoc watched Halifax walk over to the man and say something to which he waved the younger man off.

* * *

Charlie attempted to stay out of Hawkeyes way well she cut the old wrappings from Mustangs waist, he went through the bag of medical supplies they brought back and handed the woman things she asked for, but one thing Charlie hadn't found was any pain meds or anything to help with fevers.

"I think we're missing a few things," he said.

"What we needed was locked up, and we already broke into the nurse's office as it was," Hawkeye said.

"Fair point," Charlie said.

* * *

Time moved on slowly at first, but the group soon fell into a routine, Hawkeye would watch over Mustang during the night, well Havoc tended him during the day. Charlie and Armstrong would pitch in and help at times. Bristol and Halifax kept to their own or ran out to get more supplies.

It stayed this way for two weeks before the storm finally broke, and a team was able to get to East Command; during that time Mustang had improved some, but without antibiotics, his wound was healing slowly, and his fever lowered to a less dangerous level, but only with the aid of his allies. He was taken to the hospital and spent another week there recovering and being reprimanded by every doctor there was as well as his team. It would be after the start of the new year that Mustang would find himself back in his office surrounded by paperwork, and for once he didn't complain which made Hawkeye happy.

Havoc, on the other hand, was done with work, he had lit a new cigarette when someone walked in, "Charlie! What brings you here?" he asked looking up.

"Came to see how the kid is doing," he said.

Havoc chuckled at that, Fuery and Falman exchanged looks not understanding the situation, "the Colonel is in his office, this time with the window closed," Havoc said.

Charlie laughed this time and walked to the back office, he knocked on the open door frame, "Hello Mr. Charlie," Hawkeye greeted first making Mustang look up. The woman jumped as the Colonel leaped from his chair sending it flying into the wall as he gave a stiff salute, "Lieutenant General Sinclair, Sir," Mustang said, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Now, now Roy boy no need to get all worked up," Charlie said, "what would Christmas say."

"Madam would most likely be yelling at me," Mustang said with a smile releasing the salute and moving around his desk.

The two men embraced, "it's good to see you kid," Charlie said, "glad to see you up on your feet again.

"Same to you," Mustang responded, "I thought you retired."

"Long story, I'll not keep you long dinner tonight you hear I'll meet you out front at seven sharp, that's an order," Charlie said.

"Sir, yes, Sir," Mustang replied.

Charlie left soon after and Mustang's team crowded into his office, "was that really Lieutenant General Charles Sinclair the former Iron Wall of Briggs?" Falman asked.

"Yes, it was."

"How in bloody hell do you know him?" Havoc asked.

"He and my aunt worked in the information underworld together for many years, he also was a long time customer of her bar," Mustang explained.

The team looked at him in disbelief, "remind me never to get on your bad side," Fulman said, "the Lieutenant is bad enough, but with someone like the Lieutenant General on your side I pity the fool who pisses them both off."

"Amen to that," Havoc agreed.

"He's not wrong, the Lieutenant General was quite upset during the storm, I thought it for a different reason, but if he knows you then it makes sense his worry was for your well being," Hawkeye said.

"Well considering he almost became my uncle I would hope so," Mustang said.

There was a collective 'what' from those gathered.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Well that's it, what did you all think. I may add more at some point, but for now, it's done. Thanks for reading.


End file.
